


Subjects and Queens

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [86]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fealty, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evony wants Tamsin to prove her fealty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subjects and Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tauredhiel07](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tauredhiel07).



> prompt - fealty

“You know that you don’t own me anymore?”

Evony raises an eyebrow from her reclined position, ignoring the obnoxious snapping of Tamsin’s gum. 

“Don’t I?” Evony finally replies, patting the bed next to her.

“I don’t work for you anymore.” Tamsin frowns, the corner of her mouth twitching against her will. 

“Then why are you still here?” Evony snaps. “If you don’t owe me fealty, than go.”

“Oh, I will.” Tamsin turns to leave, swinging her golden hair in defiance. 

“But-“ Evony starts. “If you want to stay, make yourself useful. Show me if that mouth can do something other than sass.”

“You don’t know the half of it.”

“Less talking, more proof.” Evony rolls her eyes. “Make me feel your fealty.”

“I’m no one’s subject.” Tamsin drops her jacket to the floor before taking Evony’s chin in her hand. “I’m a queen.”

She draws forth her name from Evony’s lips. She claims fealty.


End file.
